


Alexander Hamilton: A Retelling

by bouquin



Category: 18th Century CE RPF, American Revolution RPF
Genre: AU, Future Fic, Gen, Modern Fic, Retelling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-30
Updated: 2011-01-30
Packaged: 2017-10-15 06:13:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/157837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bouquin/pseuds/bouquin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A retelling of Alexander Hamilton's life - set in the modern day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alexander Hamilton: A Retelling

**Author's Note:**

> This is a retelling of Alexander Hamilton's life set in the 21st century. I replaced the West Indies with the Ozarks, and the real Alexander Hamilton really did live with a Nicholas Cruger. This a tentative story I'm writing, and this is the first thing that came to my mind. I hope you enjoy it.

“I hope you won’t forget where you come from, boy.”

            A Mr. Nicholas Cruger was standing on the front porch of his house, watching Alexander Hamilton fill the moving van with boxes of his meager belongings.  Alexander had been accepted to Columbia University on a full-ride scholarship, and was now in the act of moving from his lowly life in the Ozarks and heading for the big city.

“I won’t forget sir.”

“Good. I don’t want you to get any airs, thinking you’re better than us now you’re going somewhere,” Cruger replied, puffing smoke from his cigarette.

Alexander didn’t reply to his legal guardian, and continued filling the U-Haul with boxes.  Cruger took his ward’s silence as an agreement and added, “It’s a damn shame your momma and your daddy can’t be here, God bless them both. I am sure they’d be quite proud of you and your accomplishments, considering your lot in life. A true godsend, I tell you.”

“I don’t need a tirade from _you_ , Mr. Cruger. I am awfully aware of my situation, and I don’t need any reminding,” Alexander replied with irritation. “I know where I’m from and I know what I am – poor white trash – so don’t be thinking I’m going to be forgetting y’all anytime soon.” Alexander inwardly cringed as he said ‘y’all’ – he had been working to rid himself of his accent, but it always crept up on him whenever he became upset.

Cruger didn’t say anything, only looked as Alexander packed the last of his boxes into the van. It was only when Alexander hopped into the van that he finally did say something.

“You’re a good kid, Alex. Always have been. No one deserves this more than you. We’re all here for you, son, whether you like it or not.”

Whatever Nicholas Cruger wanted to get out of Alexander for his small speech, he only got a curt nod. The van started, and soon Alexander and all of his belongings were out of the driveway, heading eastward to New York.

Alexander mused on his guardian’s last words to him, whether they were sincere, or were said for his sake.   Even so, Alexander pushed such thoughts from his mind – he was only focused on tomorrow, the future, his new life. 

Alexander never looked back.


End file.
